Five Nights At Freddy's: Adventures in Dreamland
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Freddy and his friends find a portal and get transported to Dreamland, but now they meet Kirby and Friends. Kirby and Tuff meeting Freddy and Bonnie, Tiff meeting Chica, and something bad happening to Foxy. From Kirby Anime and Five Nights At Freddy's. Enjoy! Cover doesn't belong to me. It belongs to it's rightful owner!
1. Finding Dreamland

Five Nights At Freddy's: Adventures in Dreamland

**Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy get lost in Dreamland, and can't find their way home. What'll happen if a familiar pink puffball and his friends find them? WARNING: Freddy in Cappy Town! :) I wonder… And how they even got there…**

**Find out in the story! And trust me, it's CRAZY how they even got there, and sorry for making Foxy mean… I didn't mean to, it just got to mind. :)**

Chapter 1: Finding Dreamland

Freddy and his friends were haunting people, as usual, but Freddy had other things in mind. He wanted to spook people from another dimension. Wearing a black hat, and a black bow tie around his neck, Freddy was ready to spook anyone that comes his way. The animatronic bear was so eager, that he wanted Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to help him with his spooking.

"Hey guys," Freddy said. "Wanna spook more people?"

Bonnie was the first to answer.

"Sure," He said. "Let's go spook some more people. Like Mike and Jeremy are going to be our only guests!"

"Oh… I remember when I scared Jeremy to death!" Chica said.

Chica is the only girl of the group. She loves to scare people more than anyone.

"Sure… say that." Foxy said.

He hated to be in the group so badly. Well, he _did_ cause the Bite Of '87.

"Look. Ah just joined because a stupid kid made me mad. So Ah'm not going to scare people, okay?" Foxy said, acting all angry.

"Okay…" Chica said. "But you'll miss everything we'll do."

"NO!" Foxy yelled. "Ah am not playing any games, Chica! Ah am not going to do your little game, and tell Freddy to fall off a cliff."

"Okay…" Chica said.

"What's up with him?" Bonnie asked.

"He's mean, that's all," Freddy said. "We can go without him."

"No, Ah am going, but not to scare people." Foxy said.

"Okay!" Chica said.

"Let's go, then!" Bonnie said.

"Okay." Foxy said, not all that excited.

The gang walked up to the place, where Freddy wanted to go to. But nobody was there.

"Are you sure this is where you wanna go?" Chica asked.

"Yep." Freddy said.

"But, there's nobody here." Bonnie said.

"Uh… there _is_ a weird looking person over there." Freddy said.

"Okay," Chica said. "Let's Eat!"

"Eat what?" Freddy asked.

"Let's Eat some Pizza!" Chica said.

"Pizza?" The other three asked.

"Yeah! Like our home is called Freddy's Pizzeria." Chica said.

"Oh… that." Freddy said.

"No. We've really gotta scare that person over there." Bonnie said.

Freddy agreed. They do need to scare that person. That's their job to do so. Chica finally let in with it.

"Okay!" She said. "Let's scare that person!"

The group walked as slowly as they could, to the person… and _scared _him.

"AHHH! A BEAR, A CHICKEN, A RABBIT! THEY'VE GOT RABIES!" The Person yelled.

Foxy looked up to the person, and stared cutely into the person's eyes.

"Well, the little Foxy is cute!" The Person said, patting on Foxy's head.

Foxy liked that.

"Thanks." Foxy said, not knowing that the person didn't know that he could talk.

"Wait. You can talk?" The Person asked.

"Yeah." Foxy said.

"COOL!" The Person said.

After their talk, Foxy left with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. They went off to the Pizzeria, so they could scare Mike or Jeremy, again! But they saw a portal instead. A portal, that sends them into another world.

Meanwhile…

Kirby, a pink puffball, who lives in Dreamland, was with a few of his friends. The few are, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight. King Dedede was there, too, but he was not Kirby's friend, though. He is more of a villain to Kirby, than a friend. So, there they were, being the worst enemies, when they could be friends.

"This sucks like crap!" Dedede said. "I want to go home to Escargoon, and start being weird again!"

"Go," Meta Knight said. "Nobody's flipping stopping you."

"Flip you, Meta Knight!" Dedede said. "Flip you!"

"Shut the flip up!" Meta Knight said.

"No! You put your crap in my castle everyday! I am not dealing with your crap today, Meta Knight. I shall fire your butt and kick you out of my castle." Dedede said.

"I'll stop working today! Get your crap off my bed, and I'll leave." Meta Knight said.

"Flip Flip Flippity Flip!" Dedede said.

"No!" Meta Knight said. "I'll flip you later!"

"What does he mean, Meta Knight," Tiff asked, wondering about what Dedede said.

"Nothing, sweetie." Meta Knight said, grabbing Tiff, and holding her.

"Okay." Tiff said.

So later after that, Dedede kicked Meta Knight out of the castle, and he got a new job… but it was at Kawasaki's Restaurant, which served bad food. Tiff sat in there with him, wondering why Dedede got mad at him. Tuff and Kirby were worried, too, but they were more interested in playing with eachother, than worrying about Meta Knight.

"Why did Dedede do that to him?" Tiff asked herself. "I'm worried about Meta Knight to death… I wish that Dedede would stop doing that."

But then Chica came up to her, and Tiff didn't even know she was there.

"I know, right?" Chica said, hearing Tiff's thoughts.

"Who… what… Who are you?" Tiff asked.

"I'm Chica!" Chica said. "And you?"

"I'm Tiff," Tiff said. "I live in the castle, but Dedede yelled at Meta Knight, and now I don't know if I'll ever be-"

"Who's Meta Knight?" Chica interrupted.

"Meta Knight's my-" Tiff said, but Chica interrupted her again.

"And who's Dedede?" She asked.

"Dedede is the _king_ of Dreamland." Tiff said, but the way she said "king" confused Chica.

"Wait! Is Dedede a good king or a bad king?" Chica asked.

"A bad one. That's for sure!" Tiff said. "Trust me. You don't want to be near him."

"Okay!" Chica said. "I won't be near him! I promise."

So Chica and Tiff started walking out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Tuff and Kirby were playing with a balloon that Tuff had found. It was red, and it was the best thing ever… well, to Kirby at least. Tuff thought that things like balloons were terrible.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

Tuff ended up chasing the balloon, because it came loose and it flew away. It leaded up to Freddy and Bonnie.

"Look, Freddy. It's a little girl walking up to a balloon." Bonnie said, pointing at Tuff.

"Yeah, and a little pink ball, too." Freddy said, pointed at Kirby.

"The little girl must have a pet." Bonnie said.

"Yep," Freddy said. "I agree with you."

"Thank you!" Bonnie said.

"Hey guys," Tuff yelled. "Did you see a red balloon? Me and my friend are looking for it?"

"Yes, I did," Bonnie said. "It's over there, right, Freddy?"

"Yep," Freddy said. "I agree with you."

"Thanks!" Tuff said.

"You're welcome!" Freddy and Bonnie said.

"We should've asked what her name was." Bonnie said.

"Yeah… We should." Freddy said.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled.

"Oh hey little girl's pet!" Bonnie said.

"Poyo!" Kirby grew angry.

He hated being called a pet. He bumped into Bonnie.

"OWW!" Bonnie yelled.

Kirby laughed, evilly.

"Kirby," Tuff yelled. "We gotta get back!"

"Poyo," Kirby said, walking up to his friend.

The two walked back, but Freddy and Bonnie stopped them.

"Let us join." Freddy said.

"Okay!" Tuff said.

"I was meaning to ask. What is your name? So I don't have to call you, little girl, anymore." Freddy asked.

"Tuff. And I am not a girl. I don't know how you thought so, but I am a boy, NOT A GIRL. Plus, you've never called me that. Nobody has." Tuff said.

"Yours?"

"Freddy," Freddy said. "And this is Bonnie, who is a boy as well."

Bonnie waved.

"And the pink puffball is Kirby. He is one of my friends." Tuff said.

"Nice to meet ya, Tuff!" Bonnie said.

"We're said to be creepy." Freddy said.

"Well you're not," Tuff said. "At least to me, you're not."

So Freddy, Bonnie, Tuff, and Kirby started to talk to eachother.

Meanwhile, once again, Foxy was in Castle Dedede. He was crept behind the statue of King Dedede, and he was trying to make a plan to get out of Dreamland. He also heard King Dedede and Escargoon talking.

"Hey, sire. Let's get rid of Kirby." Escargoon said.

"Okay," Dedede said. "And those new visitors in Cappy Town."

"Okay!" Escargoon said.

Foxy was hearing everything they said. For once, he tried to help him and his friends.

"Hey!" Foxy yelled. "Y'all cannot do that!"

"Yes we can!" Dedede yelled.

"Who are you?" Escargoon asked.

"Foxy. And y'all?" Foxy asked.

"I am King Dedede, ruler of Dreamland, and this is Escargoon, my servant!" King Dedede said.

"Yep." Escargoon said.

"Y'all should know better," Foxy said. "Ye could kill this Kirby y'all are talking about. He could be a little boy, for all Ah know. And the visitors of Crappy Town? Those are me and me friends. So yeah!"

"Escargoon!" Dedede yelled. "Send him into the dungeon!"

**Ooh… I wonder. What are they going to do to Foxy? Find out in Chapter 2! AND This IS the FIRST Five Nights at Freddy's and Kirby crossover?! Wow. I thought that there'd be some already… Oh well. I hope you liked it, because I am going to write the second chapter really soon!**


	2. The Story Of The Bite Of 87

Five Nights At Freddy's: Adventures in Dreamland

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Bite of 87

A week after Foxy was sent to the dungeon, he started to feel guilty of himself. He was guilty of everything he did to his friends. They didn't even know he was trapped in there. The animatronic fox walked up to the bars, and started to use his hook to open up the cage that he was trapped in. When he finally got it open, He was so happy about it.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," Foxy said. "Now I can go back to my friends!"

But, suddenly, King Dedede walked in the room, and saw Foxy out of his cage.

"Why in the world are you out of your cage?" King Dedede asked.

"Look, my mate! I will explain later. I've got to tell Freddy and the others something. Just let me go, and I won't be a problem to ya anymore!" Foxy said.

"Escargoon!" King Dedede yelled. "Foxy, here, is trying to get away from us!"

"Fine. I'll explain to you about something, but do you promise not to tell Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica anything about what I'm going to say?" Foxy asked.

"Fine, Foxy! I promise," King Dedede said. "What do you want to tell us?"

"I want to tell you about the Bite of 87," Foxy said. "You see, back then, I was a good ol' fella. People would like me for having fun with the kids, and being nice to them, but one day, it came out of control. Here, let me explain to you about it through a flashback."

~~~_Flashback~~~ _

Foxy's POV…

_Year: 1987 Setting: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_It was 1987, and many people loved to go out to eat at Freddy's Pizzeria. I loved the place, too, but there were many problems. First of all, I didn't get to help Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica with their comedian scene. I was always left out. I was the outcast of our group. Everybody would talk to me, but this little boy, who would always visit me at Pirate's Cove, was the main one to talk to me. He was so nice to me. His parents were a king and a queen of a castle. This castle, infact! But one day, his parents forced him into leaving Freddy's Pizzeria and never coming back again. I was mad about this, since he was my only friend, so I did it. I bit his parents and killed them both. Sure, it was sad, but the little boy started crying._

"_It'll be alright, mate." I said. "I… I didn't mean to do that. I was just mad. I hope ya understand."_

"_No!" The little boy said. "Thanks to you, my parents are dead! That means I have to be the king of the castle! And next time I see you; I'll lock you up in my dungeon and get rid of you and your friends! I hate you, Foxy, and I wish I have never met you!" _

_That hurt my feelings. I hated to see him yell at me, but it was the truth. I did deserve to be in a dungeon. And that little boy was you, King Dedede. You were the little boy. You were the one to have yer parents killed by me._

~~~Present Day~~~

Third Person

Year: 2014 Setting: Castle Dedede

"You were the one that killed my parents?" King Dedede asked.

"Yes, I was. And I apologized to you many times," Foxy said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least I know who killed my parents, and thanks to you, I didn't have to be bossed around for years!" King Dedede said, hugging Foxy. "Thank you! I did whatever I wanted to ever since that day! I am so proud of you, Foxy!"

"Thanks," Foxy said. "I never got treated with such respect."

"And guess what!" King Dedede said. "You are free from the dungeon!"

"Thank you, sire. Yer so sweet." Foxy said.

Foxy winked at King Dedede and went back outside, to see his friends.

"Hey, Escargoon! I just found my new best friend!" King Dedede said.

"I know, sire," Escargoon said. "I heard every little bit of it."

King Dedede hugged Escargoon.

"You know… You could give me a raise…" Escargoon said.

"Nope!" King Dedede said.

"Aw!" Escargoon said.

Meanwhile, Kirby, Tuff, Freddy, and Bonnie were in the front yard of Kirby's house. They were hanging out and having alot of fun! They enjoyed their time as much as they could. A few hours later, Tiff and Chica run up to them.

"Is this Freddy Fazbear?" Tiff asked.

"Yes," Chica answered. "And that's Bonnie! He's so much fun to be around!"

"Cool!" Tiff said. "And those two boys with them are my younger brother, Tuff, and our dear friend, Kirby!"

Tuff saw Tiff and Chica, but didn't know who she was.

"Who's the girl with ya, Tiff?" Tuff asked.

"This is Chica." Tiff said. "She's friends with Freddy and Bonnie."

"How in the world did you know about Freddy and Bonnie?" Tuff asked. 

"Chica told me," Tiff said. "Didn't ya, Chica?"

"Yes!" Chica said.

"Wow," Tuff said. "Hey Freddy! Bonnie! Kirby! Come over here!"

The others ran up to him.

"Yes, Tuff!" Bonnie said.

"I would like ya to meet my sister, Tiff," Tuff said. "Don't worry, she won't bite."

"Hey, Tiff!" Bonnie and Freddy said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

Tiff blushed.

"Wow… I didn't expect such fanboyism," She said.

"Yep." Freddy said.

"And when we met Tuff, we have mistaken him for a girl." Bonnie said.

"Did ya have to tell her about that?!" Tuff asked.

"Sorry, Tuff." Freddy said. "Bonnie thinks that it's funny, though."

Tuff saw Bonnie snickering, and immediately stopped him.

"Okay, I'll stop." Bonnie said.

"Good." Tuff said.

Chica and Freddy then heard sounds coming from the bushes. When something came out of the bushes, Bonnie immediately hit whoever was there with a stick he had found.

"Oww!"

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

When he turned the body over to see who it was, it was…

"Foxy!" He yelled. "I think I hurt Foxy!"

"You didn't my mate," Foxy said. "Yer stick couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Hey there!" Tiff said.

"Who are you?" Tuff asked.

"Poyo," Kirby said. "Poyo Poyo!"

"I am Foxy." Foxy said. "And you are?"

"I'm Tiff," Tiff said. "And these are my friends, Tuff and Kirby!"

"Hi Foxy!" Tuff said, with a smile on his face.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, running up to tackle Foxy with a warm welcome hug.

"Aw thank you, my mate," Foxy said. "Yer friends here are very warm and welcoming."

"Thanks!" Tuff said.

"Yeah, thank you very much!" Tiff said, winking at him.

"Yer welcome!" Foxy said.

"Looks like we're on an adventure." Bonnie said.

"Yep." Freddy said.

"Agreed!" Chica said. "Let's go!"

So the gang went off on their new adventure. An adventure never to be seen…

**Ooh! I wonder what will happen next! I can't wait to get this written more.**

**NOTE: I won't be writing stories from the 19 of this month to the 10****th**** of next month, or maybe even later than that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not the end of the story yet! :)**


	3. The New Monster

**Hi… Sorry for making this come later… it's just that I have been really busy and I didn't really have much free time… Oh well. Now I do! So I'm going to continue FNAF: Adventures in Dreamland. Due to the long title, I decided to shorten it up a bit, when I write about the name of the story. The Story name when you open it up will be the same, but I abbreviated it. So, I was on here, and I have a great idea! I'm going to use FNAF 2 characters in the next chapters, because a dream came up into my mind, and now, I'm thinking, hey! How about putting Mangle, Balloon Boy and all of the other characters from FNAF 2 into the story? And that's what I am going to come up with. One of the characters from Five Nights At Freddy's **_**will**_** be placed in this chapter, and I wonder who it is… Well anyways, enjoy the chapter! And I promise that it'll be a little bit longer now.**

Chapter 3: The New Monster

Ever since they began their adventures, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were having fun and enjoying themselves for a while… Until. It happened. King Dedede and Escargoon are going to order yet another monster.

"Ugh," Tiff said, angrily. "This again?!"

"What?" Freddy asked, looking at his angry friend.

"King Dedede and Escargoon are going to order _another_ monster." Tiff said.

The way she said "another" confused Freddy.

"Wait," He said. "King Dedede and Escargoon order monsters?"

"Yes," Tiff said. "Ever since I could remember."

"That's weird," Foxy said, fiddling with his hook. "Ah thought they were me friends."

"Well, apparently, they aren't," Tiff said, grabbing a bag of cookies.

Tiff wasn't the only one who knew that. Tuff and Kirby knew that as well. Seeing how many monsters they ordered just to get rid of Kirby made it possible for King Dedede and Escargoon not to have any friends.

Tiff also knew that the animatronics were in trouble, due to being away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for a while, now. She also knew that her parents wouldn't approve of them staying in their apartment, but somehow, Tiff and Tuff snuck them away from their parents, keeping it a secret. You see, their parents have recently adopted Kirby, so it probably explains why they don't want any more _guests_ in their apartment.

Not even other family members.

Only because they didn't want another mouth to feed, because Kirby ate a whole lot of their food, making it cost alot of money for them to spend, just on that one child.

Foxy was worried about the whole situation about King Dedede's friendship with him, so he had to ask that one question. That one question that was so confusing, that it hurt to ask.

"So DeDeDe ain't mah friend no more?" Foxy asked.

Chica was in the other room, but she heard the question. She remembered what Tiff said about King Dedede, so she went ahead to say what she needed to say.

"No, Foxy," She answered. "He has never been your friend."

Foxy was easily worried about alot of things. He _was _the _shy _one of the group. It kind of explained it. The others were worried about his worries, which made no sense at all!

Freddy was usually curious about many things, but he had other things in his mind. He was worried about the monster that King Dedede and Escargoon ordered. He had a flashback into mind of something that he would never forget, The Day of the Yellow Bear's arrival.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Freddy's POV…_

_Year: 1988, the year after the events of the Bite Of '87 _

_Setting: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_It was just another normal day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I was singing a beautiful tune, while Bonnie was on his rad new guitar. Chica was my back singer, because she felt like it was better to just use her beautiful voice with mine, and it worked perfectly. I loved the sweet sounds of little kids cheering for us. It felt wonderful._

_But One Day, it all turned upside down…_

_It was my worst enemy._

_The Yellow Bear._

_The Yellow Bear was also known as Golden Freddy Fazbear, a said to be golden version of…_

_Me._

_I hated his guts to death, and I wanted to do something about it. But Chica and Bonnie stopped me, before I did so. I wanted to call Foxy out, but since the Bite Of '87, he couldn't stand to be near anyone. He ended up locking himself up in a curtain, of which he called "Pirate's Cove"._

_I felt lonely that day. I just wanted to sing some beautiful tunes, but no, Golden Freddy had to ruin it all for me. We were in a fight, kind of like one of those fights where two bears were fighting over something they both wanted…_

_Oh wait! That's us!_

_He wanted to replace me, but there is no way that I was going to have him do that. I had to do something! I had to! I had to!_

_Golden Freddy was laughing so hard, that it broke a piece of my heart, and I wasn't lying, either. He just stood there and laughed at me… What kind of Freddy Fazbear replacement was he?_

"_Hey!" I yelled._

_I was trying to get Golden Freddy's attention, but when I continued yelling "Hey", he never listened, and it sounded like he ignored me._

"_Stupid Yellow Bear! Aren't you going to listen to me?" I asked, angrily._

_Golden Freddy turned around, just to see an angry version of me, yelling at him. He must've hated it, because when ever I heard him answer my question, his answer wasn't pretty. _

_It went like this: "Whenever I see you next, it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, no matter if you're sick or not, I want revenge!"_

_Those were his exact words. He left, afterward, and he was never to be seen again._

_And guess what? I never forgot about it, even on this day I remember the words he spoke to me. _

~~~Present Day~~~

Third Person

Year: 2015 Setting: Castle Dedede (Tiff and Tuff's apartment)

Freddy was still worried about The Yellow Bear, but everyone insured him that it would be all right. Suddenly, the doorbell rung, and Tiff told the animatronics to hide, because she knew that it was her mother, who was at the door.

She told Tuff and Kirby to go get the door, so she could make sure that the animatronics were hidden safely, just in case her mother does see them.

Bonnie was with Tiff's stuffed bunny rabbits, making it look like he was one of her stuffed bunnies.

Chica was underneath Tuff and Kirby's bed, with a box of pizza to keep her company.

Foxy was in the kid's bathroom, hiding behind the bathtub curtains, to make sure he was like he was when he was hiding in Pirate's Cove.

Freddy was hiding in one of the toy boxes, disguising himself as one of the toys in the toy box in the same room that Chica was hiding in.

Tiff went to check on their hiding spots. She told all of them that they were good, but she told Foxy to make sure that he buttoned up the curtains, so her parents couldn't find anything to be suspicious about what is in the kid's bathroom. Foxy did what she asked, and her mother, Lady Like, never caught her, Tuff and Kirby for hiding the animatronics.

By the time Tiff was done checking on them, Freddy snuck out of the room. By then, Chica, who was also in the room, knew that something suspicious was going on.

3 hours later, during dinner, Tiff was not that hungry. She was worried about the animatronics and their health. Seeing them hidden away from her parents made her feel sad.

"Okay… I must introduce them to my parents," Tiff thought. "But how?"

But before she could think more to herself, a familiar animatronic ran up to her, immediately, but he wasn't too loud.

"Hey, Tiff," The animatronic whispered.

It was Freddy.

"What, Freddy?" Tiff asked.

"I just received some news from Meta Knight." Freddy answered, trying to be quite.

"You did?" Tiff asked.

"Yes," Freddy answered.

"What is it?" Tiff asked.

"Golden Freddy…" Freddy replied. "He's coming to k-kill me."

"Wait! Who's Golden Freddy?" Tiff asked, wondering who Golden Freddy was.

"He's my worst enemy," Freddy answered. "And he's also known as The Yellow Bear."

"The Yellow Bear?" Tiff asked. "What would he want to do with you? I think he might be out to get Kirby more than he would to get you."

"You don't understand." Freddy whispered, trying to be quite, so nobody could hear him, but Tiff.

"What do you mean?" Tiff asked.

But her mother somehow heard her talking, and thought that she was talking to herself.

"Tiff, sweetie," Lady Like said. "Who are you talking to?"

Tiff didn't want to lie, but she did anyways, to keep Freddy safe.

"I was talking to myself." She said.

"Okay, I was just checking." Lady Like said.

That was close.

Tiff went back to talking to Freddy.

"I mean that you wouldn't understand about what happened in 1988." Freddy said.

"What happened in 1988?" Tiff asked.

"Me and Golden Freddy had a fight," Freddy replied. "The last words he said to me were, whenever I see you next, it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, no matter if you're sick or not, I want revenge!"

"Oh no!" Tiff yelled. "I've got to get you to safety, Freddy! Come on!"

Lady Like heard that, and was worried about her daughter.

Luckily, Tiff said that it was her teddy bear that needed to be washed. At first, Lady Like didn't believe her, but then, she did, and insisted that Tiff was excused to leave the dinner table.

When she and Freddy got to her room, Freddy got on the bed. He sat next to Bonnie, who was still next to the stuffed bunnies.

Meanwhile, Chica was still under the bed, with the pizza, but she didn't seem too happy, when Tuff walked into the room.

"What's wrong, Chica?" Tuff asked his friend.

"I want something to eat. The pizza is all gone." Chica said.

"Wow. You ate it so fast?" Tuff asked.

"Yes, I did." Chica replied.

"Okay, let me get Tiff or someone to get you something." Tuff said.

"Oh thank you!" Chica said.

But Tuff was trying to get someone to feed Chica. So Chica never received a you are welcome back from him.

"Somebody get Chica some food!" Tuff demanded.

But then, Kirby came into the room with some ice cream.

"Kirby!" Tuff yelled. "Give Chica that Ice Cream!"

"Poyo." Kirby said, with his mouth full of ice cream.

"Ugh… Never mind." Tuff said, doing a face palm.

Chica decided to snatch the ice cream away from Kirby. When she did, it took in result of having a little too much ice cream spilt on Kirby's face.

Kirby actually didn't mind, but it was when his adoptive parents force him into a car seat would be when he would have actually minded.

Kirby tried to lick the ice cream off his face, but before he did, Lady Like came in and took him into the kid's bathroom, where Foxy was.

Sadly, when they went into the bathroom, to clean Kirby's face up, Kirby saw Foxy behind the bathtub curtains.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, pointing at Foxy.

He started laughing and making babbling noises.

"Argh, me maytee. Can ye be quite about me?" Foxy asked.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby babbled, not obeying Foxy's command.

Lady Like saw Foxy, and she freaked out… like literally.

"Ahh! It's a creepy looking fox!" She yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, trying to copy Lady Like.

Foxy wanted to introduce himself, but he would be breaking Tiff and Tuff's rules, that they set for him and the other animatronics to obey. But he did it anyways.

"Hoy there, me mate!" Foxy said, trying to get Lady Like's attention.

"Oh!" Lady Like said. "You're trying to talk to me?"

"Yes," Foxy said. "The name's Foxy. Ah'm a pirate from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and yes, Ah'm real."

"It's so nice to meet you, Foxy." Lady Like said.

"It's nice to meet ye, too!" Foxy said.

Soon after they had their conversation, Freddy, Bonnie and Tiff were in the hallway, waiting for the monster, or in Freddy's case, The Yellow Bear.

Freddy had been shaking, and hiding behind Tiff the whole time, worrying about Golden Freddy coming out to kill him.

Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon were in the throne room. They were just done ordering a monster from NME. They were laughing and cheering that not only would this monster get rid of Kirby, but he would get rid of the _visitors _as well.

The new monster they had just ordered was non other than…

Golden Freddy.

Who was also known as…

The Yellow Bear.

Meta Knight overheard the whole thing, and had to tell somebody. King Dedede just rehired Meta Knight for being his royal guard again.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_Meta Knight's POV…_

_Year: 2015 (The day King Dedede ordered his monster, which was about three hours ago)_

_Setting: Castle Dedede_

_I was just in the throne room, three hours ago, and King Dedede was just talking to Escargoon about ordering a monster to get rid of Kirby._

"_Hey Escargoon," King Dedede said. "Would you please call up Nightmare Enterprises to get a monstah to us?"_

"_Sire," Escargoon said. "We can't just call him up! We owe him money!"_

_I stood behind the statue of King Dedede, making sure that nobody would see me._

"_Fine!" King Dedede yelled. "I will do it myself!"_

_He sat down on his throne chair thingy, and then turned on a button. The button made a screen pop out, where Customer Service, a man who works at Nightmare Enterprises, shows up on the screen._

"_Hello Triple D!" The Man said. "What kind of monster would you like to order today?"_

"_Any kind." King Dedede said. "As long as he can get rid of Kirby and his stupid friends!"_

"_Yeah!" Escargoon yelled. "Even their new friends, the Animatronics that work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a place for all kids and grown ups alike!"_

"_How did you know that, Escargoonie?" The Man asked, calling him by the nickname that he gave Escargoon._

"_I just did!" Escargoon replied._

"_And plus that fox killed my parents!" King Dedede said._

"_Wait… A fox killed your parents?" The Man on the screen asked._

"_Yes," King Dedede said. "It was a day on April 27__th__, 1987. A bad day for me. We went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and then Foxy bit my parents, which resolved in death. I can't explain further details, but it did happen."_

_I heard everything, but then what he said made things even worse._

"_I want to summon the Yellow Bear, our strongest enemy." Customer Service said. "For emergencies like this one, I think we'll have to use our strong monsters. I really think it'll work this time, and you can finally pay me!"_

"_It's a deal!" King Dedede said._

"_But sire!" Escargoon said. "You owe him over 9,000 dollars!"_

"_I can steal from my dear Cappies in Cappytown." The overweight penguin said. "Besides, they hardly ever use it."_

"_Okay, sire." Escargoon said. _

"_It's a deal, as long as it gets rid of Kirby." King Dedede said to the computer screen._

"_Okay!" The Man on the screen said. "We'll send him right away!"_

_The King was so happy, and he then received the monster that he ordered. I was mad, but I knew that it was my duty to tell someone about it._

_I saw an animatronic bear walking up the hallway. He looked familiar, yet he wasn't._

"_Oh, Hello my friend." I said, trying to acknowledge him._

"_Hi! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" The bear said to me. "And you are?"_

"_Hello. I am Meta Knight. I am King Dedede's royal guard, but I never seem like I am a royal guard." I replied._

"_Haha!" Freddy said. "That's real funny. Do you know a girl whose name is Tiff?"_

"_Yes I do," I said. "Why do you ask?"_

"_She told me all about you, Meta Knight!" Freddy said._

"_Oh did she?" I asked._

"_Yeah," Freddy replied. "Do you know about the Yellow Bear? I was meaning to ask somebody for a long time."_

"_Infact, King Dedede just ordered one from NME." I answered._

"_He ordered Golden Freddy?!" Freddy asked._

_He was freaking out, now._

"_I'm screwed! I'm dead! I've gotta tell Tiff to hide me!"_

_He ran down the hallway, screaming like crazy._

"_What's his problem?" I asked myself._

_I went back to my apartment and I prepared to get ready for the new monster._

~~~3 hours later~~~

(Present Hour)

Third Person

Setting: The Hallway in Castle Dedede

Tiff, Freddy, and Bonnie were still waiting in the hallway. They were wondering when Dedede's monster would come, since Tiff told them that it would be soon after Dedede orders it.

Five minutes later, they hear the sound of walking and stomping. It began to be louder every time it walked closer to where they were.

"It's me…" They hear a voice say.

It repeated itself and began to be louder.

"It's me Freddy…" The voice said, to get Freddy's attention.

"No!" Freddy yelled.

Immediately after he yelled, Tiff covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh." Tiff said. "We've gotta be quite. That's the only way that Golden Freddy won't hear us."

Freddy agreed, and kept as quite as he could. He couldn't keep it for long. He was so scared, that he…

He…

He…

He yelled.

"I can't take it anymore! I just can't! Come on Golden Freddy! Kill me, and I will have my two best buds kill you!" Freddy yelled, trying to get Golden Freddy to hear him.

"Okay…" Golden Freddy said. "Bring it on!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know its long, but I wanted to make it long, so people can know what I was doing for the past 3 weeks, which was writing this chapter, infact. I also did some beta reading along the way. I will continue stories like Meta Knight's Secret and Five Nights At Kirby's, so keep on the look out for those stories! Thanks! :)**


End file.
